Kidnapped
by RyonaHentai Sensei
Summary: May has been kidnapped and is being tortured brutally while Ash is worried about her. Will Ash be able to save May before it's too late? Will May die because of the brutal torture? To find out read the fiction. Rated M for violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

May woke up in a dark room, she could not hear any sound or see any light, the room was so dark that it was impossible for her to even see the door. May was feeling dazed and couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was she and Ash were returning to Pokemon center after eating lunch together, she then told Ash to go ahead because she forgot something at the restaurant. First Ash refused, but May told him nothing wrong will happen to her. While she made her way through a quiet road, she felt something hitting her head hard and fainted.

May was in her usual outfit (A/N: The one whe wore in Sinnoh.) but her bandana wasn't on her head and her hairs weren't tide in pony tails. She wondered who messed up with her hairs and took her bandana but she didn't bother much because her clothings were alright.

"W-Where am I...?" May said, rubbing her head. "M-My pokeballs?" She said as she opened her little yellow purse, but didn't found anything. "Weird..."

She walked around the room. The room didn't had any windows, just some holes at the top of the four walls. Now that May looked closely, the room did have a black door.

"Huh?!" May's eyes went wide as her attention went toward the torture equipments placed at the corner of the room. The torture equipments weren't meant for killing, they included things like whips, drill machine, iron bars.

"W-What the hell is this place?!" She asked to nobody but herself, now she was shit scared, she didn't know what to do. She was probably kidnapped and her kidnapper was about to kill her a very brutal way. "Hello! Is anybody there! Please help me in getting out of this room!" She shouted on top of her lungs, but unfortunately no reply came from the door.

She suddenly heard the door opening sound. "Huh?!" The innocent sixteen year old almost jumped with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pokemon center. "May is taking so long..." Ash said, with a worried look on his face.

Pikachu looked at his master as he climbed to his shoulder. Pikachu knew that Ash was worried about her, he actually liked her with all his heart but never said anything. His master sure was shy.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure that she will be back in no time. You know May, right? No matter how much she eats, that girl doesn't stops." Brock said, but deep inside he knew that something was wrong, May never took this much.

"Yeah..but it's been two hours.." Ash said, looking out of the window. "Besides, you know how this town is right? I just wanted to leave soon as possible."

Brock didn't reply. He knew that Ash was right, something could have happened to May. The town was known for it's sick people, almost no women lived here for years.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, May stood there with glimmer of joy in her eyes, looking at the shadow coming inside.

"So, you're awake? Heh.." The shadow said with a smirk as he locked the door. All of May's happiness dropped after hearing those words, she knew that he was the kidnapper.

"W-Who are you?!" She exclaimed. She got in a defensive position, trying to look brave.

"Aww, don't worry, i will go easy.." The man said as he started walk toward May.

"Don't come near me!" She said, taking a step back. Unfortunately, the next backward step caused her to hit a wall. May gasped as her back touched the cold wall, the place was quite cold even though there wasn't any air conditioner.

The man soon approached her and grabbed her by wrist, pinning her against the wall. Now May could finally see his face, He was a quite muscular man, wearing a black half sleeved shirt and a pair of pajamas. But she hated the sick look in his eyes. "Let us begin..." After hearing those words May started to wiggle out of his grip.

"Don't worry sweaty.." He said as he cupped May's chin, halting her struggles. "You got a nice body, mmmm." May looked at him with a disgusted face, this was first time someone treated her this way, she didn't know how to react, people were always nice to her, specially Ash.

"Let go of me! You sick bastard! I said, let go o-" May exclaimed, struggling but was cut off as the man droved his fist inside her stomach. His fist shoved deep inside May's stomach, crushing her inner organs and causing blood to come out of her mouth. That was unbearable now! Nobody have slapped her let alone hitting in her stomach. May's most sensitive spot was her stomach, even small hits caused her to cry loudly and he just crushed it.

May collapsed on ground as soon as the man let go of her wrist. She was coughing uncontrollably, it was just too much she couldn't take it. "Guagh!" May cried as the man kicked her in the sensitive spot once again. She was clutching her stomach as tightly as she could, trying to lower the pain but it was useless.

The pain finally was lowered, May started gasping for air as soon as her coughing stopped, but the relief wasn't for long. "Awww. Looks like somebody's in pain.." May whimpered loudly as the man pulled her poor body by her hairs, causing her to tightly shut her eyes because of the sharp pain. She was probably about to get the worst beating of her life... she could feel it.

"L-Let go.." The poor girl could not do anything but beg between her coughs as the man started to pull her hairs harder, causing her to yelp in pain. "Hell no!" The man screamed, letting go of her hairs as he slapped her hard enough to make her collide with the wall, causing her to fall down on the cold floor.

The man once again stomped on her sensitive stomach. May tightly shut her eyes as she coughed more blood, this time he hit her ever harder. She brought her knees close to stomach as she started to roll on the ground in immense pain, tightly clutching her stomach with her hands. He wasn't even giving her time to breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the girl laying on the ground. May did not reply, she was still rolling on the ground, coughing. May's cheeks were burning due to the slap, she felt like a truck has ran through her stomach, but who knows, this sick bastard might even do that.

"W-Why..? Why are you doing this to m-" Even before she could complete her sentence, the brutal man jumped on her poor chest with all his mass. May threw her head backward, her eyes were wide opened from the impact, it was hurting so much that she couldn't even screen or feel the pain.

She tried to stay awake but the black dots started to cover her eyes, soon she fainted. "She broke sooner than I thought." The man grinned evilly.

* * *

"Ah..!" Ash suddenly woke up with his eyes wide open. May was taking so long so Ash decided to take a little nap while sitting.

"What is it, Ash?" Brock asked his close friend.

"I...i just felt...something... I can't explain it..." He said, looking at his trembling hands. "Brock! I'm going to look for May! You stay here and take care of Pikachu.' Ash told him as he dashed out of the front door, grabbing some of his pokeballs. He was already far away before Pikachu or Broke could stop him.

'May...' Ash thought while he was running through roads.

* * *

Meanwhile May was laying on the cold floor, motionless. "It's boring..." Said the man who was sitting next to her body. "Time to wake her up..!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

He grabbed a bucket of water, that was laying there along with the torture tools. "Here we go!" He exclaimed yet once again, pouring all of the water on poor girl.

May slowly opened her eyes, her cloths were totally wet now. She coughed quite a few times, then weakly looked at the man standing there. "Why...?" She said slowly with sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"Why? I don't know actually! I love pounding cute girls like you, I would love to crush your big breasts and crotch!" May was disgusted, not only he was beating her but also talking about her body in that manner. "Anyways..let's start poke torture.." The man said grabbing a pokeball. He launched the pokeball and an Onix came out of it.

"D-Don't!" Even though May didn't had anystrength left, she did get up somehow and took a few steps back. She knew what was coming.

The man licked his lips before commanding his fellow Pokemon. "Onix! Use bind attack!"

The giant rock snake, warped his tail around May's stomach and lower body and started to squeeze the life out of her. May threw her head back as her body jerked from the squeeze, she kept struggling, trying to get free. "S-..." The pain stopped her from saying another word. She felt like her stomach was about to get to totally get crushed and like her legs were about to break.

"A-Ack!" She coughed out blood as the giant pokemon tightened his grip. She felt like her spine was about to break. Just when she was about to loss conscious, the man made Onix return in her Pokemon.

May fell on ground from a height, hurting her back even more. She laid there, weakly gasping for air, almost unconscious. "It's not over, bitch!" The man said as he poured water from another bucket on her.

She coughed once more as water went inside her mouth, still a little unconscious. She was going through an unbearable pain, she was feeling like her spine has been broken and somebody has punched her like a thousand times. "I! Said! Wake! Up! Bitch!" He exclaimed, kicked the poor girl's stomach with each word. Causing her to cough and yelp with each blow.

May kept coughing, tears were coming out of her eyes now, blood was coming out with her coughs.

_Please...Ash...Save me from this hell.._ She prayed.

* * *

"Huh?!" Ash stopped at the middle of the road.

"I-I felt like I heard May..." He said, looking around.

"Damn it! I have to find her! May where are you?!" Ash shouted, making everyone on the road look at him.

"Damn!" Ash exclaimed once again as he dashed away, looking for May.

* * *

"Don't think I'm done, you little bitch, I'm just starting." The man laughed as he went toward the tools kept at the corner.

"Time to begin the real torture..." He said as he grabbed a steel bow.

May was laying on the ground, looking at him, frightened. She knew that it will be hard...so hard..

* * *

**Oh god.. I made it so sick, this is the end of the first chapter review if you want me to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The man started to approach May with a steel pole in his hand. His eyes were filled with ruthlessness and sickness. "Get up, bitch." He said as he grabbed her by her forearm and forced her up.

May's body started to tremble as the man ruthlessly dragged her to the wall. Even though it was dark, she could so the chains on the wall. Was he going to tie her up. May looked at the man with fear in her teary eyes. Her eyes were frightened yet so cute, one could clearly see that there"Please... Let me go". was written all over her face. "P-" She spoke a word only to be cut off by a slap coming from the man.

Before May could fall down, the man pulled her back using her forearm. May looked at him with an extremely frightened expression, placing her free hand over her right cheek as a small stream of crimson blood started to flow down from the corner of her mouth. The man was at total monster, no doubt about it. "What's with that look , you little cunt ass bitch? Listen, I'm going to kill you." The man said, swinging May's body to the wall, making her back collide with the wall.

"Ack!" May cried with a few drops of blood flying out of her mouth as her body collided with the wall. She felt her spine crack. May stood there, looking at the man as he tied her hands then her legs by the iron chain.

"Ok now! No matter how much I hit you, you won't fall down!" These words made May even more frightened, what he actually was about to do to her? Before May had any time to react, the man went and thrust the steel pole into her stomach, making her jerk as he did.

"Aaagh!" May coughed out some more blood as the man left the pole inside her soft stomach instead of removing it. The man let out a evil chuckle as he began to rotate the pole inside her stomach as it was a wheel, making May jerk wildly. "Aaaah! S-S-Stop p-please I be-beg you- you!" May said slowly between the coughs since she had no air in her lungs. The man laughed once again as he removed the pole from her stomach.

"I'm just getting started." He said, cupping May's chin with his right hand, making her look into his eyes. Even while getting beat down, May was beautiful indeed. Her curves were grown up now and so was she. She was now way more mature both physically and mentally, well not that much when it comes to mental though. Her breasts weren't over-sized but were as big as a normal sixteen years old girl, her curves were just perfect and her face was better than heaven's angels, her hairs were more relaxed now and she rarely tied them in pony tails, they were straight and beautiful with few curves. The man grinned as she looked at him with frightened yet innocent look on her face and in her beautiful eyes. She was getting beat down but she had no anger toward him, she just wanted to escape, she really was so innocent. The man loved pounding innocent her till they break down to pieces, it was just so fun.

Just when she thought she had a little time to relax, the man went and kneed her soft stomach with all his might, knocking the air out of her lungs, causing May to throw her head back as she coughed out some more blood. She never worked on her abs, they were just too soft and the man was pushing his knee deep inside the poor girl, making her cough even more as he did. The man grinned once again before removing his leg. May just went limp like a rag doll, the binds were the only thing that were making her stand. She was almost fainted.

"Are you done already?" The man raised his eyebrows but didn't get a reply. Of course he didn't expect a reply after this. But he could still hear the slow breathing, she was probably trying to catch air. Her body was now trembling with each breath, she was in immense pain and he liked it.

The man evilly grinned once again before slamming the steel pole inside her right breast, causing her to yelp and jerk in pain. May's face was already pink because of the beating but this made it way more redder, he was actually crushing her sexual parts now! May started to tremble and scream in pain as she felt the tip of the pole going deep inside her breast. More tears started to fall from her eyes as her face turned even redder, her scream soon turned into quiet moans but for not long enough. The man sent a big jolt of pain as he punched both her boobs one by one. May screamed in pain as he continued to do it.

The man let out a sigh before stopping. Now May was panting hard, she felt like her breasts are going to explode! "W-Why..." The poor girl looked at him with red face and eyes filled with pain.

The man didn't replied or made any expression. "Heh..." He let out a laughing sound with an emotionless face and stepped on her poor foot.

"Kyaaaagh!" May screamed on top of her lungs as he forced his weight on her poor foot. "W-What are you doing?! Stop!" She kept screaming weakly as he mercilessly stomped on her foot. "Please stop!" She begged once again, this time the man actually stopped. "T-T-Thanks..." This made the man to widen his eyes, he didn't expect her to thank him, she really was innocent.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU STUPID GIRL! DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO OR WHAT? DON'T EVEN THINK I WILL GO EASY!" He shouted as he went and mercilessly stroke poor May's right knee with the pole.

May threw her head back and screamed on top of her lungs as she felt her knee crack. She knew it! He was going to crush every single bone in her body. She looked at him horrified as he moved his hands in order to strike her left knee. "PLEASE NO MORE!" May's pleads were too late, the pole already stroke her, breaking her second knee aswell. May let out another horrifying scream just before passing out because of the pain.

"I guess It's enough. I should let her rest now." The man said with a grin before going out of the door, leaving the poo, fainted girl in the dark room.

* * *

**So, how was it? Next chapter will contain more Ash scenes and don't forget to review! Three more reviews before next chapter.**


End file.
